


The Story of Brian and Justin

by WhiteSnowFox



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, happy ending not guaranteed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSnowFox/pseuds/WhiteSnowFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of a potential future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Brian and Justin

It started so simply, they didn’t even notice it.

One night they missed their usual call. It was no big deal.  They talked twice as long the next day and neither of them thought about it again.

Only then it happened again, and again. In fact, it began happening so often that it became normal for them to only talk once or twice a week.

From there it went to missing visits. Justin did it first.  He had a great opportunity that popped up right before he was supposed to visit Brian - so he cancelled.  Brian wasn’t upset.  He was proud. 

But then Brian began cancelling too. In fact, they both began missing so many trips out to see each other that they just stopped making plans altogether.  It didn’t happen quickly.  Over the course of a few years the visits dwindled down to nothing and they didn’t see each other at all anymore.

They both convinced themselves that it was normal. They both figured that it was just a rough patch and they’d get back on track.  But then another year passed, and another.  Eventually, they didn’t talk at all.

Neither of them really wanted it – neither of them wanted to end things - but they drifted apart. Justin began seeing someone else because he was there and it was easy.  Brian followed suit soon after.  Then, they were no longer Brian and Justin.  They were Brian and Dean, and Justin and Ricky.

They weren’t upset. They both loved who they were with and thought nostalgically of their old life together; but that’s all it was – their old life.

Whenever their paths crossed they were cordial and interested in how things were going, but the passion and love was gone, replaced by friendship. That would be the end of the story of Brian and Justin.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get melancholy when watching the end of the series. This a result of that. Sorry!


End file.
